Ordinary Girl
by MaayUchihaa
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que soy perfecta, pero en el fondo soy una chica normal- aww mal summary pero es Sasuhina *w*


**Hola!**

Aqui maaye escribiendo otra historia n.n, jeje se suponía que tenia que estudiar quimica x.x pero al escuchar la cancion de ordinary Girl de Miley Cyrus me dio una idea de hacer un fic :D, así que espero y les guste.

**Nota:** La historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata y obio que es SasuHina :)

Naruto no me pertenece u.u si no desde hace mucho que habría Sasuhina y Narusaku ewe

_Ordinary__ Girl_

"_Chica Normal"_

Salgo de mi casa molesta, estoy cansada de escuchar a mi padre decir que mi hermana menor es mejor que yo, estoy cansada de escuchar lo débil que soy, de ser una molestia para mi primo Neji, de todo.

Camino sin saber a donde, la verdad no me interesa, últimamente todo me salía mal, yo Hinata Hyuga hija de un gran empresario, la mejor de la clase, la mas dulce de todas las personas era igualmente la mas patética de todas.

Siempre había estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de ser ruidoso y molesto siempre me escuchaba y me comprendía y un día sin saberlo me enamore de él pero él ya le pertenecía a alguien, a mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno y a pesar de todo (por que Sakura no sabía que me gustaba Naruto) me alegre por ellos, pero aún así mi corazón se siente vacío.

Me doy cuenta que llegué a una cafetería, el lugar se veía agradable así que decidí tomar algo y relajarme; una mesera se me acerca y pregunta que iba a pedir, yo tan solo le digo que me traiga un frappé * . Cuando la mesera se retira miro para el frente y me sorprendió ver a Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo-enemigo de Naruto; la verdad ese tipo me molestaba, se creía el centro del universo por ser guapo (hay que admitirlo era muy guapo) pero su forma de ser le quitaba todo el encanto, así que decidí no prestarle atención y tomar mi frappé.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar, veo como Uchiha se acerca a mi mesa, no se por que me sonrojé pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de este se me quito el sonrojo.

-Vaya vaya la princesita Hyuga esta sola quien lo imaginaria- me dice el Uchiha en tono burlón, yo tan solo callé, este día no había sido el mejor y se que pronto podría explotar así que decidí no hacerle caso- Uhh creo que a miss perfecta le mordió la lengua el gato.

Suficiente eso fue lo que hizo que mi autocontrol se esfumara, levante la mano y le di una cachetada, después de eso salí de la tienda sin importarme como las personas me miraban; camine rápidamente y no sabía por que lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

Llegué a un parque de diversiones y me senté en una banca, quería tranquilizarme pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-Quien dirá que miss perfecta esta llorando- al escuchar esa voz me sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, se veía agitado, es que acaso?

-Cállate tu no sabes nada, así que déjame en paz- Le grite, no sabía por que me molestaba que me dijeran perfecta, tan solo soy una chica normal. Quería que se fuera, que me dejara sola; cuando pensaba que ya se había ido siento como alguien me abraza, al principio me sorprendí pero no sabía por que empecé a llorar en su pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar me separé de él, vi como su cara estaba sería pero no apartaba sus ojos de los míos y me sentí nerviosa, ni siquiera al ver los ojos de Naruto me hacía sentir así.

-Ya estas mejor- yo tan solo asiento con la cabeza mientras que el sonríe, al ver su sonrisa mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, que era lo que me pasaba?- Quien diría que la princesas también lloraban.

Al decir ese comentario mi ceño se frunció-No soy una princesa, tan solo soy una chica normal, alguien que llora, que se siente feliz, que tiene miedo, que se preocupa, que sueña, que ama- no sabía por que le decía eso, pensé que se iba a burlar de mi pero me sorprendió ver una sonrisa, no burlona como las que el sabe dar sino una de cariño?

-Eso lo se, y por ser como eres me gustaste- al escuchar eso me quedo en estado de shock, al gran Uchiha le gustaba yo?

-Como?- le digo aun sin captar lo que había dicho.

-Hump- sonríe divertido- me gustas Hinata Hyuga, no se desde cuando pero se que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- y después de eso me besó, yo aun estaba en shock pero correspondí al beso, cuando nos separamos mi corazón no dejaba de latir y me sonroje.

-Quieres ser mi novia Hinata?- cuando dijo eso fue como si estuviera en un sueño, no podía creerlo, pero al volver a sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos me di cuenta que era real- Y que dices- yo aun estaba callada y viendo la cara sonrojada de Sasuke, se veía tan tierno que lo abracé.

-Claro que si, Sasuke- le dije para luego besarlo

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored.  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly.  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an Ordinary Girl_

Quien iba a pensar lo que la vida le tiene preparado a una "Chica Normal

*frappé es café helado pero con crema batida arriba, sabe bien ricoo jaja tengo una obsesión por el frappé u/u


End file.
